Fate
by nathy.faithy
Summary: It's was pure fate that Skye was found by the Ward's, it was by luck that they fell in love with her, but it was by choice that her heart remained with them. In which Skye has a troubled childhood until the Ward siblings find her and her foster little brother wondering in a dark raining night.


_So, I hope you enjoy this AU, and let me know what you think! Obviously AoS doesn't belong to me ;)_

_Jones thanks for being a doll and proof reading this fic for me._

* * *

**"I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother and I found all three." - William Blake**

If she could, she would break down now. But she can't. This is not about her, this is about the tiny life that lies in her arms and Skye is absolutely sure she cannot let this child inside of this home anymore. It's enough. They are always fighting, screaming and this baby, this precious little boy doesn't need that.

Skye or Mary Sue Poots as she is known in the Saint Agnes Orphanage is twelve years old, and Nathaniel is two. The family she was sent to were his parents, except today they were scaring her more than ever, when she got home from school the father was already drunk, the mother already crying and Nate was in a complete state of silence playing with his toys on the floor. It was almost 10 pm when the screaming got worse, and Skye got up from her shitty bed and ran to her little brother's room, the scene she was met with terrified her, there was blood on the walls and on the floor, the foster mother was lying down on the carpet floor, her face gracing the fibers of the carpet already stained with her own blood, her usual sparkling green eyes open in a frozen glaze her left arm extended to the babies bed, fear gracing all of her features that would forever remain that way.

Skye swallowed her scream, jumped over the dead body of her foster mother and ran towards her crying sibling, tears running freely down his handsome little face. Skye had seen a lot of bad things in her small life but murder had never been one. She inhaled deeply and kissed the boys face what seemed to calm him instantly, in a fast move she found his diaper bag, throwing more clothes, more pull ups (he was still in potty training), his favorite teddy bear, she found his best coat and dressed him up, picking him up and placing him on her hip she made sure she covered his eyes with her hands before passing through the door, Nate didn't need to see his mother dead on the floor again.

Also there was something wrong with the smell in the house, it reminded her awfully of gas. Skye's eyes burned a bit and her mind was clouded, but it didn't stop her from running out of the house as fast as she could. The foster father was nowhere to be found.

As she stepped outside the house and was already some meters away, the boy clinging tightly to her, the house suddenly blows up, making Skye flinch and stop for a second, she watches the flames shocked for a few seconds before she starts walking again. She had to find help, she liked the farm kinda of house but hated that is was so recluse, no neighbors around so clearly no one to help, the next house was a good couple of miles, at least thirty minutes on foot. Skye loved that house, she had seen the old lady working happily on the garden, her younger grandson helping her out, they had a Labrador puppy that Skye sometimes would visit when coming home from school, she hoped no one had seen her around there.

"Kye?" Called Nate in his slumber, Skye started a lullaby to calm him down while she looked straight ahead and kept walking, she wasn't afraid of the dark since it has been her companion for so long, but she was afraid of snakes and lizards, but thought that bats were really adorable. It seemed like she had been walking so long when it started to drizzle, it was a winter night and the cover she had around them wouldn't protect them for long.

A car passed by and Skye wanted to call for help but before she could the car stopped and two teenagers or what she thought were teenagers jumped out of their seats and ran in her direction.

"Sweetheart!" The male called holding an opened umbrella over the small children, a grin plastered on his face.

"What are you two doing out here darling, alone, in the middle of the night?" Asked the redhead female concern filling her blue eyes.

"Guys!" Another male called alarmed. "What is going on?" He adds his head out of the window, rain drops falling over his head.

"Two kids, Maynie!" Yells the boy holding the umbrella back at him it's dark so it's hard to see his older brother expression.

"Well, get them out off the street and into the car Grant! It's freezing out there!" His brother exclaims at them, apprehension lashing in his voice.

The female is talking with Skye, telling her that everything is gonna be okay, and Skye believes her right a way, she has seen this young woman before, talking with the nice lady from the white picket house with a large veranda, flowers of so many kinds and the silly lab puppy she always plays with. Maybe they would let her stay with Nate for the night and send her back to Saint Agnes in the morning, since it was always like that.

Grant, she was sure that was the name she heard, picked her up in his arms, while she hugged Nate tightly. He helped them inside the car and closed the door.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Asked the female lightly again, Skye looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Kye?" The baby boy called again, Skye ruffled his brown hair and said "It's okay Nate, we are gonna stay with the nice lady down the road, I told ya about her, 'member?" The boy nodded in the crook of Skye's neck and hold a stray of her long chestnut hair in his little hand drifting back to sleep.

"I'm Skye, by the way." She spoke softly so as not to disturb the boy. "Thank you so much for what you are doing for me and Nate here. We won't be a bother to you. In the morning I'll call the -" Skye finished, watching the trees passing by the window, hugging her brother tightly.

"Call where dear? How about your parents?" Questioned Grant softly, trying to approach the subject as easily as possible.

"They were my foster parents, but Nate's parents. He will miss his mom; she was nicer than his father." Skye's voice is quiet, emotionless, as if it was just an statement, she shrugged her small shoulder slightly.

The four other occupants of the car held their breath's for a minute. Neither knowing what to say. Grant had took off his jacket and thrown it over the two smaller kids as they drove. They were surprise that a tiny little girl was so protective over a baby, but they could understand, they had been there, felt that fear until their parents ended up dead in a car accident and they were sent to live with their Gramzy, life had never been so kind with them.

When they parked the car Skye was almost drifting to sleep herself and Kay offered to take the little boy, which Skye refused and walked out of the car observing everything surrounding her.

"Come on, we'll introduce you two to our grandmother." Said the youngest. "I'm Lucas, but you can call me Luke." The boy smiled at her warmly.

"Hi." Skye said shyly, feeling weirdly safe around them.

Skye was happy to be inside, she was feeling cold but didn't wanna bother anyone, Nate was awake now, holding unto her neck looking afraid of the adults around them. She felt him tense and whispered, "It's okay."

"Hello there. I'm Michelle Laverne, the kids grandmother, feel free to call me Gramzy dear." Mrs. Laverne said a warm smile on her aged face.

"This is Skye, Gramzy, we found her wandering on the street with her brother, looks like something real bad happened in their home." The older male said, Mrs. Laverne gave him a knowing look.

"I've seen your little face before, haven't I?" Gramzy questions Skye and Nate hides his face on the crook of his sisters neck. Their puppy comes running and smells Skye's feet inside her slippers, sitting and waiting to be pet.

"I remember now. You like to play with Lola here." Gramzy knelt in front of her picking up the puppy, scratching behind the small dog ears.

"You've met my grandson's Lucas, Grant and Maynard, and my granddaughter Kaylee, why don't you introduce us to your little brother?" Michelle observes the child bit her lips in an act of nervousness before answering.

"This is Nathaniel, he's two. He is a bit shy around strangers." She tells them while running circles on the boy's back.

"Okay." I see you have his bag, how about we settle you two down with a warm bath and some warm clothes. Maybe some hot cocoa?" It's Kaylee talking now, her voice is sweet and Skye is not really used to it, she has been in so many families that she has finally given up, after the Brody's she was done, no one would be as amazing with her as that family had been. But she had to spoil it up and call the foster mother 'mom' and of course that was enough to be sent back to Saint Agnes.

"I don't understand why you all are being so nice to us?" Her voice sounds tired, confused and so innocent. Maynard has the decency of turning his back when he feels a tear fall from his eyes, Lucas bites his lip strong enough to draw blood, Grant sucks in a deep breath and Kaylee looks suddenly desperate.

"Shower, then something to eat. Kaylee honey, take Skye up, Grant and Lucas the boy. Maynard help me in the kitchen. Come on children." Gramzy said, she was ordering but it was in a calm and sweet way, non-threatening.

Skye doesn't move, instead questioning the older woman playing with the sleeves of her pajamas. "We need to call the police Mrs. Laverne. You don't think they'll arrest me, do you?"

Without saying anything Gramzy brings the child in a comforting embrace, Skye finally relaxes letting her tears fall. "I couldn't leave him there, Brady was gonna hurt him too…" Skye said hiccuping fear showing in her voice.

"You're safe now, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you anymore." Gramzy assured her gently petting the younger child's hair in a gesture of comfort.

* * *

The next couple of days were eventful, with the police coming to their house taking statements from Skye, also the stained clothes she and Nate had worn as evidence, anything that could make their assumptions correct and complete the case. A social worker came on the third day, saying that the best would be to have them back at Saint Agnes until a suitable family could take them both. The Ward's were heart broken, so were the two kids, Skye had taken a liking to annoy Grant out of his mind, Lucas and Kay were quickly cooing around the baby, and Maynard had been enchanted by Skye as well, he would even play hide and seek with her. Gramzy had to admit it was one the worse moments in her life to watch her grandchildren with hearts on their sleeves as the kids waved them, Skye had kissed each one on the cheek and hugged each of them before entering the car, Nate just looked extremely confused.

After a week Michelle couldn't take it anymore, it was like the light in her house had been off and no matter what nothing was fixing it. It's late when her grandchildren arrived home from a movie night, but she held a warm cup of tea in her hands, waiting for them.

"Please sit down. I've come to a conclusion." Gramzy said, playing with her hands, her heart full of joy by the idea of finally bringing the kids home.

"Is something wrong Gramzy?" Maynard questions his body tensing up, worry clouding his face.

"Everything. Look at the four of you! It is like you've lost your favorite puppy and it is the same

with poor Lola there. We miss them, those two children wrapped themselves inside our hearts and our souls. I want to know if you agree with my resolve." Gramzy announces.

"Which is?" Lucas asks anxiously biting his lower lip.

"I have the papers right here, they are just waiting to be signed." Gramzy looks at the four members of her family and waits tapping her fingers on the wood table.

"Do it." Grant says without a blink, confidence shown in his eyes.

"Yes, Grandma, do it." Kaylee tells a smile tugging her lips, while Lucas nods, his eyes shining with happiness.

"We want them back." Maynard assures her his voice strong.

"Good. I miss them dearly as well." Gramzy says as she signs all the papers to become a legal guardian and parent of Mary Sue Poots "Skye" and Nathaniel Waters.

They have a discussion over whom should pick the kids up, but eventually they settle for Gramzy and Maynard. Skye is sitting reading a book to Nate when one of the nuns calls her, she gets up confusion on her childish face. She gives her hand to Nate so he walks inside with her, his blue eyes intrigued. The corridor is long and Nate is slow but Skye feels her inside burning in anticipation, she dreads days like these, when a family comes to see them, it is almost as if a physical pain is cursing through her, the boy squeezed her hand a little more and Skye cocked her face to him, giving a slight smile.

"Skye?" Calls Maynard at her, the voice reaches her ears and Skye smiles at him, not sure if she could let Nathaniel's hand go and ran to the teenager that in her mind had become family.

"Nard!" She calls exchanging a quick look to the boy that smiled and running to Maynard's arms, he was kneeling down and she nearly collapsed on him.

"I missed you too, kiddo." He tells her kissing the crown of her head.

"We've come to take you home, honey." Gramzy says when she disentangled herself from Maynard's hug.

"Nate too?" Skye questions wishful her mind running a mile per minute.

"Well, obviously." Says Gramzy hugging her as well. Michelle would eventually show Skye the new birth certificate, with her new name on it as soon as her lawyer called her, she was sure that Skye would like it and it was for the best to give the children names that they would be proud of.

Michelle and her grandchildren had a discussion over Skye's name, Mary Sue Poots did her no justice, but Michelle did enjoy the name Mary so, Kaylee told her that they could have a variation of the name, with Luke and Grant happily saying Marie together. So, that had been settled and since all the 'kids' had middle names, they spent some time to find one that would work with Nathaniel and after what seemed to have been hours, Maynard suggested James, and everyone breathes a sigh of relief, it works perfectly.

The nuns helped them collect all of their belongings and they said their goodbyes, Skye's smile was bright as she happily waved good-bye to the Orphanage and Nate was just as cheerful.

Skye is getting hyper in the back seat and Nate keeps on pointing out the trees, Gramzy smiles and Maynard asks something that goes in deaf ears as they finally pull over and Kaylee, Grant and Lucas are already insight, Skye jumps out of the car without a second thought and runs in Grant's direction who picks her up and twirl's her in the air.

"I missed you!" Skye tells him, kissing his cheek happily.

"Missed you too shortie." He tells her as he kisses her nose and sets her back on the ground.

Kaylee had gone to Maynard and picked Nate up squeezing him in her arms, the boy giggled all the way. Luke had replaced Grant and was hugging the air out of Skye, while Maynard took their things out of the car with the help of his younger brother.

They were chit-chatting and being hyper around each other, specially the pre-teens and Gramzy shakes her head for a moment in pure amusement. The truth was that she had only see her grandchildren as happy as they were today when her family lawyer gain the cause for her, she would move mountains, heavens and earth but they would never live in another abuse environment again, and Michelle knew deep inside that their uncle was an abusive, manipulative bastard, she wanted them as far as possible of .

"Okay, kids let's settle down. These two need shower, and you three need to finish cooking, Grant dear, can you put the car on the garage while Maynard take the kid stuff up?"

"Sure Gramzy." Grants tells her, seeing Skye bouncing on her feet talking non stop to Kaylee and Luke on each of her sides.

Maynard has the two luggage's in his hands, and enters after his siblings and grandmother in the house, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

How it was even possible that it had been three years already? Skye had just turned fifteen, Maynard was as usual busy with his job as a marine, he would come and go, Grant had started his training to be a firefighter, Kaylee was living more in the dorms at the academy campus with all the crazy internship hours and Luke was about to graduate and it appeared to Skye that he was always locked up in his room studying. Nate was a happy five year old, too busy running around the house and playing with Lola to noticed that there was something wrong with his bigger sister.

Gramzy had noticed that there was something up with her favorite child too, Skye was usually the happy bubble of the house, and since lately it was just the three of them in the suburban house in New York City, things tend to get very personal. Skye would arrive from school, do her chores, and hide in her room with her laptop and forget the world. It had become a three day pattern, Gramzy also noticed that she was barely eating, and looked terribly tired, as if nightmares were plaguing her sleep again. She had tried talking with Skye, oh how many times, even Nate had asked the teenager what was wrong, Luke had been so absorbed in his last exams that Gramzy was not even surprised that he looked as bad as Skye did. Gramzy was also concerned that she could eventually do something illegal, Skye had hacked the schools system once and changed her principal's agenda, luckily no one discovered, except Luke who had been at her side helping invent the most absurdities to be on a principal's agenda. Maynard and Grant really wanted to give both a lesson about people's properties but the smile of mischief on Skye's face had stopped them both.

Such a little devil in disguise of an angel. And they wouldn't change her a bit. To be true, Gramzy thought it was interesting how Skye would call all of them brothers, except Grant. For Skye, Grant was her Robot, Douggie, T-100, or another silly nickname that she would find in one of the many books or movies she always seemed to be watching.

But it was the third night that Michelle heard her child cried and it was enough. She called the only person that would be able to reach her, she called Grant. It rang once, then twice then her grandson pick it up.

"Gramzy, something wrong?" He asked worry clear in his tone.

"It's Skye. I don't know what happened Grant, but there's something wrong with our girl. Can you please come home tonight?" Gramzy asked kindly.

"I'll be there in an hour." He said disconnecting the line.

Michelle sighed in relief. An hour and she would be able to know what the heck was happening with their personal sunshine. Grant was actually earlier than she expected but then Skye had always been his weak spot.

"Where is she?" He inquired as he hung his jacket on the coat hook and hugged his grandmother quickly.

"Locked up in her room, I swear she has barely been eating, and I think I heard her crying an hour or so ago." Said Gramzy gesturing with her hands, her expression tired.

"I'll figure it out. I bought some of her favorite snacks on the way." And indeed he had as she noticed a plastic bag on his hand.

"Go on, bring our sunshine back Grant, I'm worried." She said swallowing hard, giving her grandson the tiniest of smiles.

Grant climbed the stairs two steps at a time, and reached Skye's room, the door was slightly ajar and he notice that Skye seemed to be crying, dressed in one of his band t-shirts he should have known she was the one who had claimed the Guns N' Roses shirt and not his last fling; it practically swallowed her, he mused to himself, the laptop was resting on her left side, her hands lost in her hair, murmured words falling from her lips, her knees up to her face.

"Are you gonna tell me what broke you, angel?" Grant called as he entered the room and closed the door, startling Skye.

"Robot, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying her best to dry her tears.

He simply stares at her. "It's silly." Skye says, trying to shrug it off.

"Doesn't look like it. Gramzy is worried." Grant tells her as he sits on the edge of the bed and stares at her adoringly.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" She blurts out, biting her lip and staring out of the window.

"What? You have to be kidding me, right?" He asks puzzled at her. "Mar?"

"It's just, I mean I know I'm not beauty model material, but I'm not like disgusting looking either, or too fat, am I? Grant?" She sounds so insecure to his hearing that it breaks his heart.

"Tell me who ever told you something like that, I'm gonna kick their ass over the moon." That earned him a smile and Skye twirled a lock of hair around her fingers.

"I brought comfort food, so tell me who is the bitch I'm gonna have to poison or kill, so you'll stop having dumb thoughts in your head?" Grant asks settling down on the other side of her bed, she cuddled into him as an instinct and Grant offer's her some Hershey Kisses Hugs, her favorites.

"Did I mention I love you today?" She teases as she takes the offered treat.

"Not today, you didn't shortie. So, ready to tell me?" He pressures her a bit, at the same time lightly stroking his fingers up and down her arm, in a soothing way.

"So there was this guy, that I thought I could ask to go to Winter prom with me, you know, the girls have to invite and I told Haley about it, and she said that he would never accept it because I wasn't pretty enough."

"She what?" He is thoroughly pissed with this damn teenage girl already, but wait, Skye is still talking.

"She said I'm fat, that I dress like a boy and I'm a complete nerd. There was no way he would go with me, because clearly I don't know what lipstick is. I have lipstick, and dresses, and I like dressing comfortably, why do I need to be girly-girly just like all of them?" Grant feels her tears dampen his shirt and he hug's her tightly. Kissing her hair.

"You are perfect, angel. You're our Skye and there's nothing, absolutely nothing we would want you to change, do you hear me?" He tells her holding her face in his hands, he puts a lock of her hair behind her ear and kisses her nose.

"Yeah." She answers, her eyes closed.

"Tomorrow, you go and talk with this boy. If he is smart enough he will take you to prom, and you'll just show up as beautiful as ever and show those silly girls what they are losing by being mean to you. What do you say?"

"Okay." She murmurs.

"That's my girl." He said resuming the stroking of her hair again, while she cuddled her body to his, her arm around his torso.

Gramzy finds them both asleep and smiles, these two were so oblivious to one another. In the end the boy actually smiles when Skye goes up to him and invites him to the dance saying he had been declining other girls because they were too obnoxious to him.

Skye's dress was certainly her whole personality, the chest had little hearts on it, mingling the colors of Tiffany blue, purple and light pink with little diamonds all over it, the skirt is made of a colorful and soft tulle material, in all, it was made for her. It had been an interesting experience to have Luke playing the older brother since Maynard and Grant weren't around, so he made sure to take pictures of Skye alone before she left with her date. Their grandmother beaming, while Nate complimented his sister over and over, saying that she looked like a princess.

Skye had a fun night, with Brian, her date taking as many pictures of her as he liked, selfies as well. Three days later she had sent a particular one by mail to Grant, saying "Thanks for being my rock! Love ya! xoxo". It had been taken when she was distracted in front of white balloons smiling happily. Grant had printed in a graphic and adorned his complete shelf of books with it, he hated to admit that every male friend of his made a comment when picking him up for a job or training, but the truth was that when the days were too hard, her sweet smile brought him peace.

* * *

She just couldn't believe it. She knew Miles was a mission, but could the guy be more clueless? What was he thinking? Selling info to god damn Quinn? Skye wants to strangle him to death. It doesn't help at all that Coulson's team got them. Coulson's team! Gosh she has been dreaming on being a part of the dream team for the last two years. And now, thanks to bloody Lydon, she was locked in the Bus interrogation room, wanting to kill him with her bare hands.

"I can't believe you sold us to these people! SHIELD? Do you even know who they are?" Lydon question's venom in his voice.

"Certainly they are better than Centipede, you fucking idiot!" Skye is fuming and can't believe the level of daring he is pulling.

"We could have gone anywhere, leave that crazy family of yours behind!" Skye pulls on her cuffs as she almost jumps over the table in anger.

"You say another thing about my family and you will wish you were dead, because I can and I'll leave these restraining cuffs and beat the crap out of you." She said threateningly.

"Right… like a hacker would be able to do anything with me." Lydon said teasingly.

The door opened revealing an older man, around 6 feet tall, piercing blue eyes, suited up. He looked pleasant, but Skye knew not to be deceived by looks, she herself was an angel in disguise.

"Ms. Laverne, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Unfortunately in such terrible circumstances." His voice is velvet like and carries that parental tone she has heard just once before, from Gramzy.

"You know her?" Miles inquires angrily pointing at Skye.

"Yes Mr. Lydon, she works for us." Coulson answers nonchalantly.

"You lying bitch! I taught you everything I know! And you said that I sold the info to the enemy? I freaking sold my soul! Everything we live, two years Skye, was all a lie?" He asked his voice breaking.

"You're just a mission Miles, it was easy because you're cute, but you didn't teach me anything. I've been a better hacker than you since I was 19, and I learned it on my own. Yeah, it helped that Mr. Stark found me and offered me a job, and later on Director Fury took a liking to me. I have been part of SHIELD for three years now. You were just a long mission, that's all. I'm sorry." Skye told him as gently as she could.

"You make me sick." He said sounding disgusted.

"Really? I had to sleep with you, so believe me, I know how it feels." Skye answers sarcastically.

"I like you Ms. Laverne, straight to the point. I should know by now that when Romanoff picks a rookie, they will become a hell of an agent." Coulson said as he disengaged her cuffs and helped her out of the door.

"You're lucky Mr. Lydon, we are just about to land in Hong Kong to retrieve a teammate, I sure you will love the city." Coulson adds smugly. Skye holds her laughter she was beyond relieved this mission was finally over.

Agent Laverne, level two, joins agents FitzSimmons in the lounge chit-chatting as if they were long lost friends, while agent May the pilot aka the Cavalry - shh no one talks about it - lands the 'Bus' and Agent Coulson informs their prisoner that he will have to use a tracker bracelet and that he will find it difficult to use electronics devices for a while.

The cargo bay is opened and a tired agent Ward enters holding his backpack as a pissed off Lydon is escorted out by the arm by his Commanding Officer, Ward stares confusedly at him but what really surprises him is the familiar voice saying "Enjoy your vacation in Hong Kong, Miles! I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get back to NY, eventually."

Miles turned his head back and says "Fuck you Skye!"

That was certainly a mistake, because without a second thought Ward's fist finds his face, he might have bruises all over his body and face already, but no one swears against his sister/love of his life and just goes on living.

"Grant!" Skye yells in surprise running in his encounter.

"Mar?! What are you doing here?" He asks as Coulson gives Lydon a handkerchief to wipe the blood flowing from his nose.

"You are like a freaking danger to society." Growls Lydon and before Ward can say anything Coulson voices "If not for Agent Ward, I would have punched you myself. You don't say a word about the agents of my company and specially not on my Bus. I would recommend you to enjoy your freedom while you can Mr. Lydon."

"Papa Coulson out of nowhere, sir?" Asks an amused Ward.

"From where do you both know each other?" Coulson questions the moment Lydon is out of sight and the cargo bay door is being closed.

"Ah, he is technically my brother, but not really?" Skye said, inspecting Grant's face.

"I'm sorry?" Coulson asks arching an eyebrow.

"She's adopted. And really what are you doing here?" Ward questions not minding the caring touches.

"I'm an agent, Robot! What are you doing here? Look at your face and your hands!" She is still inspecting it, worriedly.

"I'm an agent too." And realization dawned on them both as they laughed at one another.

"You liar!" She accused him.

"I'm the liar? Someone told me they were studying a different language and that's why Nate was with Gramzy." Grant told her.

"Fine, fine, we are both liars." Skye admits hugging him, she rests her head in his chest, her hands encircling his waist, resting on the belt of his trousers, he puts his arms around her comfortably, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. That was a surprising move to all of his team workers.

Obviously the first to say something was Fitz "Oh dear lord almighty is he broken?"

"He can hug. I never thought he could." Joined Jemma in Fitz musings.

"Of course he can hug, he is not a robot!" Skye said leaving the comfort of his embrace. "Okay, he is my robot, but that's not the point. It's just one of the many silly nicknames I gave him while growing up."

"And apparently I haven't grown out of that particular one yet." Ward informed.

"I'm so angry with you Grant Douglas Ward, lying like this to me!" Skye said hands on her hips a smile on her lips.

"Can we keep her Coulson?" Asked a happy Simmons as Fitz added "I like her!"

"Of course the science twins would like her…" Ward murmured to himself.

"Well, she seems to be an interesting asset, and we don't have a CS yet, how does that sound to you Ms. Laverne?" Coulson questions with a smile.

"Are you for real?" Skye says in a small voice.

"Yes, I'm sure I am." Coulson affirms.

"Oh my! This is incredible! My SO doesn't even know you are alive!" She says bouncing on her feet. Skye turns happily to Ward and asks "What do you think Robot? Think you can get used to having me around 24/7 again?"

Ward smirks and pulls a stray lock of Skye's hair. "I think I can live with that."

And he swears Skye's smile could light up a whole city.

* * *

Six months later and Coulson's team behind Skye and Grant's back are making bets, because there's no way they aren't a couple. It's ridiculous the amount of time they spend together, talking and training, and if there's one person that is capable of annoying Ward out of his skin it is Skye.

It's one of those missions where Ward could just feel that something bad was about to happen, they have been after this Quinn guy since Skye joined the team and now they have a good chance of finally getting him.

He surely would have preferred to be teamed up with Skye, but he could understand her reasonings and Coulson's as well, so Fitz and Skye were running communications, May and himself would be playing a couple and Coulson and Simmons a father and daughter.

Grant wasn't sure of what had happened, right now all he could see was the woman he loved dying inside a hyperbaric chamber. Skye. His Skye. The girl he fell more in love with every single day they spent together. Quinn had shot her twice in her stomach. It was as if enough air couldn't reach his lung, and it wasn't helping that his team was falling apart. Coulson had gotten attached to Skye in the last six months almost as a surrogate father his face as blank, the science twins were close to one another, May was a fortress that if watched closely was crumbling down.

When the doctor says that they should call her family, three agents enter the room asking for Skye. Grant is dumbstruck as he sees the faces of his siblings, Kaylee dressed in a black cat-suit and gear, Lucas and Maynard dressed in black gear, their emotions playing on their faces.

"Grant!" Calls Kaylee.

"Where is she?" Asked Lucas and Maynard in unison behind their sister but silencing themselves as they see the doctor.

"How is she?" Questions Coulson, his voice exhausted.

The doctor looks tired, her voice is detached as she explains "The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines. We resected what we could, but-" She stopped for a minute before continuing "There's been too much damage."

"What?" They hear the heart broken voice of Simmons. "She can't, please, there has to be something else you can do..." Fitz puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We can keep her comfortable, but you'll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support." Elaborates the doctor.

"You're saying there's nothing else that can be done?" Coulson questions, his voice breaking.

"I'm saying you need to call her family and get them here as soon as possible." She said her tone final.

His siblings, along with his team members eyed the woman as Coulson replies "We are her family."

With a sad look the doctor spoke "In that case, I'm very sorry."

* * *

Coulson hadn't thought twice when he said, "we are saving her", now they were in the middle of nowhere. The shock of discovering that his siblings were also SHIELD agents was long ago replaced by the will of finding a miracle cure for their girl.

Because that was who she was. Their girl. Skye was Gramzy's little girl, best friend and confident to Lucas, Maynard's fortress, Kaylee's gossiping and shopping sister, Nate's big sister and Grant's world. There was more than just her immediate family now, she was Coulson's surrogate daughter, Simmon's best friend, Fitz's snacks stealer and little sister and May's protégé.

When May disappeared from the hospital room, Grant and Coulson followed her to the Bus, she was, in Skye's words trucidating Quinn in the interrogating cage. It was the most emotional both men had ever seen her, tears stained May's face and Coulson felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"She doesn't deserve to die!" May said.

"Yes, and that's why we are going to find how they brought me back." Coulson had assured her. "Prepare the Bus we got to go."

That had been five hours ago, now Maynard, Grant, Fitz and Coulson were inside this compound - its not like they were invited at all - running out of time since apparently there was a bomb. Kaylee had stayed behind, helping with comms, she wasn't as fast as Skye but she could help.

* * *

Grant can't sleep. It's been three days since Simmons administered the serum to Skye, three days of his siblings walking around on the Bus looking just as lost as himself. 96 hours without her smile, 110 hours without her voice, Grant was slowly losing his mind. He left his bunk thinking about the luck they had, a second later and they might have lost her. He opens the pod where Skye is resting and sits on the chair, he is pretty sure someone has just vacated the room because he notices a mug left on the bedside table.

Grant reaches for her hand and intertwined his bigger one to hers, resting his forehead in their joined hands, holding back tears, after a moment he finally starts talking in a whispered voice.

"We almost lost you Mar. You can't do that with us. With me. What am I if you disappear?" His voice is breaking, as tears finally roll down his face. "I can't lose you. You've been my sunshine, my best friend, confident, you have been my world for far too long Skye."

Skye listens to his voice as she wakes slightly she reaches for hair, wanting to take away his despair, but feeling too tired to move she simply says in a husky tone "You have been my world too, Grant."

He lifts his face stained with tears to see her beaming at him.

"I.." He tries but his voice is muffled as a sob escapes him.

"Yeah, I know Robot. I love you too." Skye tells him. He cups her face in his hands resting is forehead on hers.

"Don't you dare leave me alone ever again." He says kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"I'll try not to." She said touching his cheek, he relaxed under her touch relieved to finally being able to breathe comfortably. "Come here, lay with me." She asks, he takes his shoes off and lays by her side, his head resting on her shoulder, her hand finds his scalp and massages it until they both fall asleep secured in each others embrace.

The team finds them in the morning still hugging each other, and Maynard is the first to say turning to his brother with a smug smile.

"You owe me 50 bucks."

"No, I only owe you if he said it first and not the contrary." Luke barks at him.

"Nonsense" Bursts in Kay. "They have been saying that they love each other since day one." She rolls her eyes theatrically.

"Technically they aren't dating." Says a confused Fitz behind the 6,2' of muscle that is Luke.

"Well, no. But, it sounds like they are, right?" Simmons speaks from Fitz's side trying to see them better displeased she adds. "Ward really shouldn't be sleeping like that over her".

"Hush all of you." Skye mumbles in a sleepy state and Grant moves a bit to cuddle her more.

"Grant!"

"I'm sleeping Kaylee, can't you see? And no, I'm not crushing her for crying out loud. How many times are we gonna have to have the same discussion?" Grant replied just as sleepy.

"They are totally sleeping. He used to say this when Skye was like, what?" Maynard says to stop to think.

"Fourteen?" Kaylee adds.

"Yeah and we would find them cuddled like this on the bed because she had a nightmare about her foster family." Luke finished.

"If they are comfortable, maybe we should just let them rest." Said Coulson finally taking the whole bunch of kids/agents from the pod.

* * *

"Are you okay, man?" Asks a concerned Fitz.

"What if she just gives up, Fitz? Finally discovers she doesn't love me?" Grant Douglas Ward says checking his suit in the mirror for the nineteenth time inside the prayer room that was serving as a waiting room.

"Suddenly insecure? What happened to Grant Ward I can kill you with my pinky?" Fitz asks smiling.

"Skye." He answers sincerely.

"She loves you, plus you have been together for three years now and before as foster siblings, you know each other's weaknesses and strengths and how to make each other mad. But you respect each other and would go to the ends of the world for one another." Fitz assures him.

"Thank you Fitz. I knew I was making the right choice as I picked you as my best man." Grant admitted patting Fitz on the shoulder.

They left the room to stand outside, their families mingling together, it was a small wedding, with Coulson's team, Ward's family and some of the family they had gotten along the way, such as Fitz's mother and Simmons parents, half of the Avengers team that would be Stark and his wife Potts, Barton and Romanoff, Nick Fury was portraying the priest, while Coulson quite proudly portrayed Skye's father walking her down the aisle.

Jemma and Kaylee were Skye's bridesmaid wearing matching purple dresses, they are now side by side staring at Fitz, Maynard and Grant on the other side of the aisle waiting.

Skye is like a vision, the wedding dress fits her body perfectly. It's a white dress, delicate strips of lace covered her shoulders, an appliance of faux diamonds shaped as flowers adorned the waist line, as the dress fell smoothly around her feet with a 5 foot train trailing behind her.

Gramzy swears she could start crying right at that instant. Coulson has Skye's arm on his, a grin on his face and unshed tears in his stunningly blue eyes, May is right behind them holding the train of Skye's dress, a proud smile on her face.

Ward could bet his life he has never seen anything more beautiful than his bride as the music flowed around them, as Coulson walked her down the aisle slowly, chit-chatting with her. As they reach their destination, Coulson kisses both of Skye's cheeks and places her hand into Ward's who is smiling brightly. They both turn to Fury and the ceremony begins, Skye can hear sniffs, and see people wiping their eyes trying to keep as together as possible.

In that moment they look down to see their childhood dog Lola, she is sitting up holding in a tiny straw basket with two simple silvered weeding bands inside. Ward and Skye share a smile, for those two Lola was an honorary member of the family, it didn't help Coulson had a Corvette with that name either, but after some begrudged looks from Coulson they had stopped teasing.

Ward knelt down and pat the dogs head lovingly, taking from the straw basket the smaller ring. He gently picked Skye's left hand and started his vow's.

"Skye Marie Laverne, the first moment I saw you made my life complete, you were my sister, my best friend, my confident, my fortress, until I realized that you were so much more than that. You are, and now more than never the love of my existence. And I shall be with you till death do us part." Ward slides the wedding band on Skye's left ring finger and kisses her hand.

To everyone's surprise Tony says louder than intended "He wrote that? It brought tears to my eyes." The chapel bursts into laughter and Skye bites her lower lips as she stares in the dark orbs of her groom, after a moment she mirrors Ward's previous action, kneeling down taking the straw basket from Lola and hugging her for a moment, before standing with the larger wedding band in her right hand, she smiles as she begin's her vow's.

"Grant Douglas Ward, you have been the most infuriating constant person in my life, you have taught me strength, loyalty, respect, you have been my friend, my brother and my lover. And above all my partner. You know my weakness and I know yours, and together we can beat the world. Today, we start our infinite." Ward has tears rolling on his face, but his smile is so bright that Skye's heart swells with love as she slides his matching wedding band on his left ring finger.

"With the power invested in me by SHIELD, the church and well, myself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may the kiss the bride." Says Fury in a happy tone while everyone else starts clapping, Skye and Grant are too lost in themselves to care, Ward has his hand on Skye's waist as she kisses him passionately, Skye is feeling secured enough to put her hands behind his neck and enjoy the lazy kiss.

Skye had finally found where she belonged all along; in Grant Ward's arms.


End file.
